


Stress Relief

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Taeyong, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Taeyong is stressed, so you offer yourself up to give him the relief he needs





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: hi Your previous work of TY is so damn good.I love it ;) so umm.. can I get a Taeyong smut please? hehe where he came back from work to your sharing home and then y/n make him relieve stress. thank you

Taeyong confessed to you that often his schedule caused him a lot of stress. He had 17 members to manage other than himself, and although they claimed that he wasn’t the leader of the whole group, he still pretty much was. And on top of that responsibility of mediating between the members and their managers and the company, Taeyong was in several units. That he was stressed was no surprise to you at all.

He sat on the edge of the couch and put his head in his hands as soon as he walked through the door.

“Taeyong?” You’re sitting on the other end of the couch, but now you move over to him. “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head and doesn’t look up.

“Is it the stress?” You ask, reaching up to touch his shoulder. He’s tense.

“We’re just so busy. I feel like I should be doing something more than coming home and sitting here. I should be in the studio or rehearsing choreography or running myself into the ground a little bit more. I should feel like I’m in charge of myself.” He sighs and turns his head to the side to look at you.

You lean in and touch your forehead to his. “What you need is to relax. To forget about all of this stuff. Let me help you.”

There’s just enough room behind him on the couch for you to fit, so you sit behind Taeyong and put your hands to his shoulders and start massaging the tense muscles of his upper back, around his neck. And as you do, you sponge kisses over the back of his neck, over his shoulders.

Taeyong sighs, “I don’t think this is working. It feels good, but—“

“Shut up.” You swing around from behind him so that now you sit in his lap. His arms move comfortably around your waist. “You just need to stop thinking. What can we do to relieve your stress and make you stop thinking?”

Recently, he’s been so stressed and constantly doing other things, that you haven’t had the chance to have sex in a while. You’re certain that sex is the answer.

Taeyong leans back and pulls you with him, keeping you against his chest.

“Take your stress out on me,” you say, lightly rubbing your hands over his shoulders. Already he feels less tense now that you’re pressed so tightly against him. “Use me.”

Taeyong pats your thigh then, and directs you, “Move over.”

You climb off his lap and lay back, sideways on the couch. You’re just wearing a pair of thin leggings and a tank top, so it takes no time for Taeyong to strip you. You watch him as he does. The way his eyes move down your body, consuming the sight of you laid out like a gift below him.

“Flip over,” he tells you.

You move up so you’re on your knees, and you rest your arms against the back of the couch. You glance over your shoulder to see Taeyong.

He’s pulled his cock out through the front of his pants, and as you watch, he pumps his hand over his length a few times.

“Taeyong, please,” you prompt him, wiggling your hips to entice him to enter you.

He slides up behind you, trails one of his hands up the length of your back, and the other brushes your ass as he guides his cock to your opening. His hand on your back forces you forward so that your chin rests on the back of the couch, and then he pushes inside of you.

Your body vibrates with pleasure already, and you moan.

He shushes you, fingers twitching over your skin, cock moving slow and it feels so nice to have him inside of you after a while without him.

His slow thrusts pick up speed, and soon Taeyong is ramming into you. He has a hand on your hip to steady himself, and his other hand is tangled in your hair. You’re pressed against the back of the couch, and your sensitive nipples rub against the fabric, creating an interesting pleasure that feeds into the larger pleasure of Taeyong using you to relieve his stress.

You moan when he tugs on your hair suddenly. Not a tight pull, more like he wraps your hair around his fist, and just that gentle tug against your scalp has you trying to push back on him, let him deeper inside of you.

Taeyong uses his hold on your hair to drag you backwards, pull you up so your back presses against his chest. You roll your body down into his cock, grinding down on him, and Taeyong moans in your ear, reaches his hand from your hip down to play with your clit. He punches your clit between his fingers, and then it’s game over for you.

It’s only his hand in your hair and the hand between your legs that keeps you from falling down.

He still thrusts inside of you, pushing his cock between your contracting walls.

Taeyong grabs you by the chin and forces your mouths together into a kiss. He pants into your mouth, sucks on lips, slides his tongue against yours. It’s an awkward angle, with your head bent back to his shoulder and him leaning over you, but when he lets a few short moans leak from his tongue to yours, you feel the similarly timed jolts of his hips, the twitch of his cock as he cums.

Taeyong breaks the kiss and drops his head back, taking a few moments to blink and breathe and gather himself together again.

“Feel better?” You ask.

He pulls your hips back against him with a moan that sounds like a yes, and your knees ache from kneeling in this position, but when you feel Taeyong’s cock start to slowly make shallow thrusts inside of you again, you’re sure you can stay like this as long as he needs you to.


End file.
